


A Sea Torn Apart

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Little Mermaid AU, So yeah, and war hero, annabeth is a princess, eventually, i feel like the characters in PJO are underrated, mermaid au, no stuff like that, percy is a merman prince, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Percy really just wants a break. But when a new enemy returns trying to take over the sea once more, Percy who happens to be an old war hero, and beloved by his people, just can't stand watching. So when his father says he mist go on a dangerous mission to stop Oceanus, Percy will do anything. Even give up fins for legs. The only problem, he doesn't expect to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the Little Mermaid, though I've made a few changes. I felt that Percy is the one who should be the mermaid(or merman), but he wouldn't be the type to fall in love with someone just by watching them so I decided to change it up a bit.

All Percy wanted was peace. But with Triton always banging on his drums, it just wasn’t allowed in the palace. The palace where his father resided as King of the Sea. It took him three bloody wars to earn the title. Percy would know, he had been a war hero in all three. While the enemies sent monsters, they had only been able to send people. People Percy had to protect. He hadn’t been able to protect them all, but he had taken on nearly half of all the armies, after all, he could control the water, it made sense for him, one of the only ones with magic other than his brother, to take the brunt of it. He’d been awarded a trident for his bravery. It was a nice trident, golden with a big smooth chunk of turquoise at the middle. Helped him amplify and control his constantly growing power as well.

But back to Triton and his drums. After the wars, Triton had taken up a very loud and constant hobby. Playing the drums. It happened to be a very annoying hobby. It also happened to be that Triton’s room was right next to his. Percy stormed toward his door, his sea green tail swishing angrily. He walked out to find Tyson, his younger brother, already at Triton’s door, one hand banging on the said door, the other trying to cover his ears. 

Percy swam over. “Let me.”

He gently pushed Tyson out of the way and carefully summoned his power. The door exploded. Percy walked in to find Triton staring at them in annoyance. “What do you guys want?”

Percy rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe that this merman was going to be the next king. “You were being too loud. We can to tell you to stop. You can’t say it isn’t your fault, because it is. You can’t say it isn’t you problem because I’ll make it your problem.” Percy crossed his arms and glared at him.

Triton sighed, he knew Percy’s power. “Fine, my room will be soundproofed this afternoon, I’ll stop playing until then.”

Percy sighed in relief. “Thank fishes, for a second I thought my ears were about to bleed.”

Tyson nodded. “Yeah, either way, now that problem is fixed I have to finish my newest invention.”

Percy smiled at the big guy, he might be younger but he was nearly as tall as Percy himself. And that guy was a genius at tinkering. Percy ruffled his hair and swam out of the room.

Both of his brothers had something they were good at. Triton might be too loud, but he was good with drums. And other musical instruments. Percy could sing really well, but his brother was the man you wanted to go to if you wanted talk about music and politics. 

Tyson on the other hand could make just about anything. You name it, he can make it. He invents new things all the time, and there isn’t a single thing about gears and wires he didn’t know. That guy was a child prodigy.

Percy, on the other hand, well he was powerful. He was a good merman, he liked to think was really nice. He did socializing, unlike his brothers. He can wield a sword like a pro, and can lift weights like a champ. He won plenty of swimming races, he happened to be good at them. He did plenty of undercover missions for his father. But he wasn’t really good at anything. He didn’t really have a hobby except for… well sports. And pranks. He just kind of lazed around otherwise.

Percy sighed. “There’s absolutely nothing to do now.”

He heard a unique triple knock and tap at his door. He groaned. Never mind, he had spoken too soon. That knock on his door meant that his father had sent someone to summon him. Which meant he had to head to the meeting room immediately.

Percy walked out of his for the second time that minute(he’s pretty sure it has been less than a minute) and found his brothers outside too. His eyebrows furrowed. “He summoned you guys too?”

His brothers nodded, the same confusion on his face on theirs too. Triton headed to the room. “Let’s go.”

Percy nodded at Tyson and they followed right after. Whatever it was, it was important. His father never summoned all three of them with the triple knock and pat. That was for something important. Most of the time Percy was summoned with that knock for undercover missions. But none of those were so important that he had to summon all three of them.

Triton stopped swimming at the door to the meeting room, his navy blue tail swishing nervously. Tyson’s big gray tail, scarred by workshop accidents, was swishing so much that Percy struggled to keep his balance. 

Triton knocked on the door hesitantly. “Hey, dad, did you want us?”

The door opened, opening up to a elaborately decorated room. His father was sitting at the head of a big ornate table. He looked grim. “We have a serious problem. One that involves Oceanus.”

Percy shuddered at the name, his eyes going wide with shock. Oceanus was the most hardest enemy to defeat. He had murdered hundreds before Percy finally stopped the massacre. But his body was never found… Percy’s blood went cold.

Triton clutched the chair in front of him as if it was the only thing holding him together. “What, exactly is the problem?”

“Oceanus is back.”

Percy swore the whole room, no palace, went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn stuff. A lot of stuff, like more world-building stuff. Not like you'll be staying under the sea very long. Also, Annabeth appears so yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'll be clear on one thing, this is probably my most favorite fic. So I'd love feedback because I don't want to mess it up and turn it into something I hate.

Triton was the first person to break the silence. “What do you mean Oceanus is back?!”

All siblings stared at there father waiting for a reply. Poseidon sighed. “Well…”

“Well…” Percy repeated, impatient. Oceanus wasn’t just an enemy. He was the enemy. He was the whole reason why he fought a three year long war. And then again, it’s one thing to fight a war, it’s another thing to fight a three year war when you’re twelve. 

“You see, Oceanus never really died, and you all know that, he was just killed. You can’t kill Oceanus in the ocean, in any body of water really-“

His father was rambling. Repeating information Percy already knew. “Cut the chase, what do you mean by ‘back’?”

His father took a deep breath. “He escaped the banishment spell and is now on land. We don’t know where her is or what he’s planning but he’s planning something. Already has the plan set in stone no doubt.”

Percy’s uneasy grew, and he could see his brothers equally uncomfortable. Triton cleared his throat. “So, what should we do?”

He could tell his brothers were nervous. Triton was never really cut for war. He did fight, however Percy had seen the way Triton had thrown up after every fight, every battle. He’s seen the relief on his face after we won every single one, not relief because victory, but rather because of the lack of fighting. 

And Tyson had never been in a war. He had been born before the beginning of the first one, but had had to go through a series of surgeries because he was born with an eye blind. He, of course, only had one eye, which meant he had been totally blind, but still. He was still too young and unadjusted to join after. Tyson’s thirteen now, just the right age for him to join a war. Tyson had been too young to remember the war, and Percy knew he didn’t want to find out what it was like.

Percy himself, had no problems with war. Killing humans were one thing, but Oceanus didn’t have any supported to send soldiers. Instead he sent soldiers that could be some mermen’s worst nightmare. Percy has seen it all, and they were all the same to him. He rather avoid a war, avoid the loss of lives that were bound to come. But if needed, he would take the brunt of it.

“Well, one of you have to go to the top. He doesn’t know how any of you look, even you Percy. He never bothered to actually see his enemies, which we can use to his disadvantage. But it will have to be either Percy or Triton, Tyson, you can’t go because your features are too… unique. One of you will have to go to the surface, figure out what Oceanus is up to, and then stop him. Preferably kill him.”

Tyson was relieved. Triton, however, seemed sick. Percy knew both of his brothers, they wouldn’t hurt a fly. Tyson might, but only because he was clumsy. Otherwise, thy would rather be harmless. Percy rose his hand. “I volunteer as tribute.”

Triton sighed in relief but said, “Are you sure? I could go if you don’t want to.” Even then, Triton seemed nervous.

Percy rolled his eyes. “I have the best scores in surface studies. I’ll go. I don’t mind. It will be a break from your drums either way. And yes, father, I am taking this seriously.” He turned toward his father.

“Very well. Triton, Tyson, both of you are dismissed. Percy, I’ll go over the details with you.”

His brothers nodded and left. Suddenly the silence seemed oppressive as his father continued to stay quiet. Finally his father sighed and said, “We have uneasy alliances with the land countries of Athens and Olympus. However Athens is the one with a greater coastal land mass, and the most willing to host you.”

Percy nodded. “Where exactly will I be staying?”

“Unfortunately, you will have to gain the trust of the Princess to get into the palace, which is ideal, the Queen doesn’t fully agree to host you in the palace.”

Percy nodded once more, still feeling like he was missing something. “Anything else you think I should know?”

“Yes, you can’t use your trident or any sort of sea magic to become human. If you meet Oceanus, he will immediately be able to sense the magic. There is a potion, but that has an unfortunate side effect. Your voice will disappear. Thankfully, you know sign language. Oh, and your legs will hurt every time you try to use them.”

It took him a while to comprehend what his father had said, unused to the casual talk about walking and legs. Percy glared. “You better be thankful that makes sense or else trust be when I say you would’ve had a trident stabbed in your eye.”

His father sighed, which seems to be a side effect of this situation because he’s never seen his father sigh this much. “I know.”

“Good.”

——-

After telling his goodbyes to his brothers and his stepmother, Amphitrite, Percy entered the potions chamber. Hecate was a very cold woman, but wasn’t evil. Still, it was best to stay on her good side just in case you ever needed a healing tonic. 

He entered the room cautiously, the whole chamber seemingly shrouded in shadows, except for the shifting fire and glowing crystals, which brightened the luminescent potions and were stacked on the obsidian shelves. He stepped toward the fire looking for familiar aubergine cornrows.

He’d been standing mostly idle for about a minute when a feminine voice crept behind him. “Welcome to my humble abode, my dear prince.”

Percy whirled around to find him mere inches in front of a face heavily obscured by dark makeup. He gulped. On anyone else, the cornrows, dark makeup, and heavy lead earrings would have looked punk, but on Hecate they looked downright cruel.

Hecate smiled a toothy grin, her pointed teeth gleaming white in the firelight. “Here for the potion to turn you human, I assume?”

Percy nodded, too afraid to speak. Her tail, which was the same color as her hair, makeup, and clothes, swished almost violently as she searched shelves.

“Tail growth, fire casting, immediate death, slow torture, monster attraction, sickness susceptibility, waterproof caster….. and here.” She held up a purple potion(what’s with all the purple?). “The potion you need to become human. Remember, you cannot become fully human, even with your trident. You will still be able to control the waters and breath underwater. You can also summon your trident whenever you need it and you’ll be able to use whatever powers it grants you. And lastly, the side effects.” She gave him a questioning look.

Percy nodded. “I won’t be able to use my voice, and the legs I gain will hurt every time I use them.”

Hecate nodded, seemingly impressed. “Good, take it and head to shore. Actually, wear some clothes while you’re at it.”

Percy looked at himself and realized he hadn’t dressed in anything. The only thing he was a red coral pendant. Unlike humans, merpeople didn’t need to wear clothes, but did wear them to show status or style. He nodded. “Right.”

Time to head to shore.

——-

Percy had never had a hard time swimming. Not even know, with legs. But still, he couldn’t swim as fast as usual, and even worse, he couldn’t use magic lest he catch trouble. He figured that humans had it worse, saying that they couldn’t even breath underwater.

It took him hours to reach the shore, and once he did, he was utterly exhausted. It was dark and Percy decided to collapse on the nearest rock and sleep.

——-

When Percy woke up to a bunch of panicked shouting and gray eyes staring at him, Percy knew that he had met the Princess of Athens faster than he thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I did say Annabeth was to appear, I never said when or for how long so you really can't say anything or hate me for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is a little too trustworthy, and Annabeth and Thalia are doubting his trustworthiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! I'm back and I just want to say thank you for all the nice comments that I've got because they were really sweet! And to the story.....

Annabeth was shocked to find a man on the Northern part of the beach. He was bare-chested, only with loose white pants on. It seemed that he was a sailor that was caught in a storm and was stranded here. It was a miracle he survived. With the deep waters and jagged rock pillars associated with the area, it would have been very easy to die.

But the most weirdest part? There was seal curled up at his feet. It was a ruddy brown, and it seemed to be protecting him. And her kingdom was in the South! It was almost tropical here. It couldn’t be a selkie, and Annabeth doubted it was a normal seal.

She was here to find a local group of bandits, her objective was to capture as many as she can and bring them into the dungeons for interrogation. And she finds a stranded man. A handsome man, but not her objective.

He was lean and muscular, with dark hair and a nice tan as if he spends most of his time in the sun. Annabeth blushed a little as she noticed his bare chest, most noblemen in the palace were modest, her country was pretty modest actually, and she has never seen such an expanse of bare skin. He had a string around his neck with a red circular (was that coral?!) pendant and a cloth pouch. 

She could here her men and women shouting around her, figuring out if they should help the man or not, if he was okay, what he was doing here… Annabeth ignored it all. She had already made up her mind. She was helping the man with his health, and then leaving to complete his objective. 

Suddenly the man stirred, blinking slowly. By the gods, Annabeth thought, his eyes were the perfect shade of sea green. She would have lost herself in those eyes if it weren’t for the fact he was slowly sitting up, wincing as he did. “Are you alright?”

He opened his mouth as if to answer, before giving her a sheepish smile. He started moving his hands in gestures that Annabeth vaguely recognized and- oh. He was signing. Annabeth returned his sheepish smile with one of her one. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that.”

“Thank you. I’m fine…” His signals faltered. Oh, he was asking for her name.

“Your Highness, you’ll address her as Your Highness.”

She turned around to find her best soldier and friend Thalia behind her. She had signed the words as she said them. The man didn’t seem fazed, just smiled instead as if he had just won the lottery. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

Annabeth nodded, trying to seem as if that smile hadn’t affected her insides in anyway at all. “Is- is there anything we can do to help you? Are you hurt? I saw you wincing when you sat up.” She realized she had forgotten to sign it.

He, however, seemed to understand. He shook his head as he carefully stood up, wincing as he did so. “I’m not hurt. The leg pain is chronic, Your Highness. I just don’t know where I am.” He frowned in confusion.

Thalia answered for her, both in sign language and talking. “We’re in the kingdom of Athens, at the Northern beach. Are you stranded?”

The stranger nodded. “Thank you. It seems as if you were inconvenienced by me, please, don’t mind me no further, and go in with your business, Your Highness.”

Thalia seemed as if she were about to nod, but Annabeth interrupted, this time remembering to sign. “At least let me get you a change of clothes, it must be awful to be drenched like that!”

He tilted his head as if in confusion but nodded. “That would be most welcome, but I would owe you for that, Your Highness. At least allow me to help you it whatever mission you are going to do. It’s the least I could to for the inconvenience. Also, you don’t need to sign, Your Highness, I can hear you.”

Annabeth started shaking her head but Thalia spoke over her. “Can you fight?”

The man grinned. “I can hold up quite well on my own.”

Thalia grinned back. “Grab some spare clothes and a meal, you’re on the team…”

“Percy. My name is Percy. But I sign my name like…” He did a symbol similar to the one that meant ocean.

Thalia nodded. “Percy. Call me, Thalia, you can sign it like this.” She made a symbol similar to thunder.

Percy nodded. Suddenly a loud growl was heard. They all looked down at the seal that Annabeth had conveniently forgotten about. It looked at Percy. He smiled. “Hey, Grover.”

Annabeth’s eyebrows shot up. “You named it Grover?”

He nodded. “I saw him when I was in the ocean.” As if that explained it. 

“I’ll go and get some clothes and food.”

Annabeth nodded. “Who knows how long you’ve been without food, you should probably go in eat.”

Thalia nodded in agreement. “You’ll need your energy to find.”

“What is the mission? How are we approaching the situation? What are the orders? What needs to get done?”

Thalia grinned. “I like this guy. He asks the right questions. The mission is to apprehend a bunch of bandits. We are approaching the situation cautiously, but definitely ready to fight, we don’t want surprises. The orders are to capture as many as possible. No killing unless absolutely necessary, and try not to let anyone escape. In the end, we need as many bandits at the dungeons for interrogation.”

Percy nodded one decisive nod and gave them a thumbs up before heading toward the wagons.

Once he left, Thalia frowned. “You know, he seems like a soldier. A trained one. How are we sure he isn’t a spy? The fact that he’s mute, but not deaf, just makes me more apprehensive.”

Annabeth shrugged. “He seems trustworthy enough, though weird. If anything less is more worthy of suspicion, then we’ll get worried.”

Thalia nodded. “It isn’t that he seems suspicious that makes me worry, it’s the lack of it.”

“I hear you loud and clear.” It was his lack of suspiciousness that was unnerving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel like characters like Thalia, Tyson, and Grover are like underrated ever since HOO, when they are like some of the best and most developed characters and I just really love them and sometimes I think that people forget that Thalia was there before Piper and Grover and Percy are closer than Jason and Percy ever would be, and Tyson is just a little cinnamon roll that wants to be appreciated and he and Ella should have gotten more screen time so to speak but like that's just me.

**Author's Note:**

> So how do you like the concept so far?


End file.
